Through the pouring rain
by Misura
Summary: On a rainy day, Crawford and Aya meet again, after Aya has walked away from their relationship.
1. First

Through the pouring rain

Warnings/notes : Crawford/Aya, slight fluff, third pov, shifting focus, slight oocness

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

[!]Spoiler : Aya's living relative

written at 17th may 2003, by Misura. part 1 of 2

**********

It had been sunny when he had left his sister. That was the reason he had decided not to take the bus back to the flowershop, preferring to walk instead.

It wasn't very far ; only about thirty minutes.

_So how come I feel it's going to rain now?_

_How can the weather change so quickly around here?_

*

As Crawford noticed the gathering clouds, he sighed and started to walk a bit faster.

He already knew it wasn't going to be any good ; that he would need an umbrella to keep from getting wet. Still, he could try, couldn't he?

Of course he had also brought an umbrella. Even if it never quite worked, even if he would ruin his spotless appearance anyway, it was better than having nothing at all.

When he felt the first droplets falling on his head, he admitted defeat and slowed down.

_Isn't it wonderful to be able to see the future?_

A car drove by, splashing his coat.

He sighed.

_I suppose I deserved that._

*

Aya hated the rain.

He had never consciously done so before, but now, feeling the water run through his hair, trinkling down his neck he started to intensely dislike it. 

The sudden coldness sliding down his spine made him shiver a little.

He despised not having control over his body's reactions.

_It's just water this time._ he reminded himself sternly.

He wondered why he had to think of *him*, why the rain would bring back memories of *him*.

_He too made me lose control._

_That's why I turned my back on him._

The rain made him feel lonely. And cold. And sad.

*

Crawford wondered why he had chosen to walk, rather than ask Schuldich to come and pick him up by car. He had known it was going to rain. Then why?

_It's not rational. Not logical._

The wind pulled at his umbrella, trying to twist it out of his grip.

_Such a fragile protection against the rain._

_Far from perfect, yet it's all I have._

The sky was dark now, an angry shade of blue.

_Like his eyes._

_Aya's eyes._

_Our relationship was like this umbrella ; an imperfect protection against the cold reality of the worlds we lived in. Fragile. _

*

Water was running down his face, blurring his vision.

Whether it were tears or raindrops he no longer knew.

_Maybe both._

_If he would see me like this ...._

*

Crawford halted, fighting down the emotions that were tugging at his self-control.

_I will not allow myself this weakness._

_I will not cry for one who has proven aptly not to care about me._

*

It began to rain in earnest now, water pouring down from the heavens.

A vague figure appeared in front of him, seemingly another person surprised by the sudden change of the weather.

_Hn. At least he or she was smarter than me and brought an umbrella._

He intended to simply hurry past.

The sooner he was home the better.

_I long for a warm and comfortable place._

_I think I need the company of my team-members now, no matter how much they annoy me at times. They're safe to depend on, to trust._

*

Crawford only noticed the redhead when Aya had nearly walked by.

"Aya!" He called out before thinking. "Wait!"

As the other man stopped, he stepped up to him, searching those violet eyes for some sign.

_What can I say to him that I haven't said already?_

_What words can I find to keep him now?_

_I should accept there are none left, that he is one person I can't control._

~to be concluded in the second part~


	2. Second

Through the pouring rain

Warnings/notes : Crawford/Aya, slight fluff, third pov, shifting focus, slight oocness

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 17th may 2003, by Misura. part 2 of 2

**********

Aya froze at the sound of that familiar voice.

__

What is *he* doing here?

Isn't he supposed to know things before they happen?

How can someone like him be surprised by a rainshower?

He turned around, gazing into the eyes that he had seen filled with love once.

__

One time only.

It scared me too much to see such a strong emotion in his eyes.

To know that I was the cause of such feelings.

*

A sudden whirlwind ripped the umbrella out of his hand, sending it flying down the street.

He chose to ignore it, not taking his eyes from Aya's.

"You'll get wet without that." the redhead stated softly.

"I'd gotten wet anyway." he countered.

"Why did you bring it then?"

"Because I hoped things would've turned out differently." 

*

The answer surprised him.

Wasn't Crawford the one who was always able to influence events to suit his desires?

Why would he base his actions on such a weak thing as hope?

"I too hoped for that." he said softly, not sure if he wanted the other man to hear him.

Crawford's eyes widened slightly behind his glasses.

Somehow he could see them clearly, even if the water was pouring down both their faces.

*

He swallowed at Aya's words.

__

You hoped that too?

Then why did you go away? Why did you break things off between us if you felt that way?

He looked at the redhead and couldn't keep from smiling just a little.

"You look like a drowned kitten." he remarked, by way of explanation.

Aya narrowed his eyes. "So do you." he stated calmly.

The corners of his mouth lifted slightly.

"My house is nearby ; you could shelter there. Maybe get into some dry clothes."

He knew the offer would probably be refused.

__

I sounded too eager, asked too soon.

*

Aya hesitated. He realized to his dismay that he wanted to say 'yes'.

Only a very small part of his mind wanted to decline.

__

I could get ill if I stay out in the rain too long. he reasoned.

And _There's no real harm in it, is there?_

"I suppose I could do that." 

*

Crawford blinked.

__

Has he really just said 'yes'?

I can't believe it.

"It's this way." he said weakly, aware that Aya already knew where he lived.

The redhead nodded and followed him without saying another word.

*****

As Aya woke the next morning the sky was bright again.

The sun showered the world outside with its light. 

He turned around to look at the person lying next to him.

*

Crawford didn't need to look out of his window to see the weather.

He knew what color the heavens were.

They were the color of his lover's eyes.

~OWARI~


End file.
